


Promise

by bluebottle762



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autistic Character, Autistic Noctis, Established Relationship, Fashion Dad AU, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nerds in Love, Oral Sex, implied Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebottle762/pseuds/bluebottle762
Summary: Love is many things. Love is knowing someone's take out order off by heart, knowing their favourite mug and exactly how to prepare hot chocolate just the way they like it. Love is crying into the darkness without restraint as they hold you. Love is shared experiences, laughter, disappointment, and runny noses. Love is kinetic heat and perfect tension, cosy closeness and sleep riddled sentiment. But best of all, love is a tempest.





	Promise

It’s a funny little quirk of life that a person’s softness is so often unexpected. Almost everyone has at least some small part of themselves which is wholly innocent, some gentle hearted and inconsequential vulnerability that appeals to the endearment of others. These are the things which are held dear by those who love us. You might not even know what they are, but those who love you most certainly do. 

For Noctis it was the fact that, behind closed doors, Prompto played the ukulele. If he was upset or contented, the bright little instrument often found its way into his hands along with a melody. It was something that wasn’t for anyone else besides himself, because it didn’t need to be. He didn’t play well, but he didn’t play badly either - just good enough for his own purposes. Sometimes he even sang. Noctis regarded every outbreak of voice in Prompto’s music as something close to sacred. Mediocre ukulele player though he may be, he had a beautiful singing voice. 

So it was like this, Prompto on his back on Noct’s bed with his legs crossed against the wall, ukulele held loosely against his chest with the weight of his forearm, that Noct took the time to appreciate him in his own silent way. The way his yellow-blond hair splayed out against the soft blue of his sheets, and the peaceful little smile that had eased its way into his slightly too sharp face.The collection of mismatched wristbands and bracelets that clicked against the school-bus yellow body of the instrument in his hands on every down-strum. The as yet unnoticed passage of exposed skin between the band of his boxers and the rumpled hem of the faded graphic tee he was wearing, long since washed to softness. Even (and perhaps especially) the less perceptible things, like the brush of lashes against freckled skin, his odd socks and the way his toes curled subconsciously to the beat of the song, or the way his lips parted and formed around half-hummed lyrics.

Of course Noctis knew he loved him all the time, it wasn’t as if that ever went away. It was just that sometimes it hit him, really truly hit him with what it all meant. No five letter word could capture that. Every infinitesimal detail, every subconscious habit, every turn of phrase- every _breath_ \- all of it was so very real and human and conscious. There was a whole other person in there, wrapped up in layers of thought and habit and skin; a complex blossom, forever in bloom. And all but the deepest and most impenetrable petals were laid out before him, comfortable in his perusal and appreciation. Always. 

It was overwhelming. Overwhelming like a tempest, all consuming and _awesome_ in the truest definition of the word. He’d understood from a distance what heartbreak felt like: a physical pain coupled cruelly with a deep kind of desperation. No one had told him love felt like that too. An ache of vulnerability, a soft plea of the heart, so difficult to translate into spoken words. _Oh please, in this cruel world let nothing so much as bruise him, because it’ll bruise me too and I can’t take it._

Feeling like his heart had caught at the base of his throat like the stopper of a bottle, Noctis forced himself to swallow and blink back the threat of pointless tears. Other than the bright voice of the ukulele, his room was quiet. It usually was, something Noct was continually thankful for. Being in the attic room had its perks, not least of all the pair of large square skylights in the ceiling. 

His father had had blinds fitted to them when he’d first been moved up here, aged 6. Up until that point, he’d shared a room with Ignis across the hall from the bathroom downstairs. The new room had been exciting - being allowed his own space in which to express both his interests and his developing sense of self had felt like an adventure. Regis had very carefully helped him select everything from the furniture to the colour of the walls and the pattern of the blinds. The furniture had come and gone, replaced and reshuffled as he grew up - a bigger bed, a space for his playstation and, more begrudgingly, the desk at which he’d done his homework amongst other things. The walls and the blinds remained unchanged, however, still content as he was with soft lavender and stars. Even as a child though, the blinds had only ever come down in the day time - the yellow and blue print constellations never even remotely matched up to the allure of their real life counterparts. Stars were something which had never lost their magic for Noctis. He doubted they ever would. A constant, just like Prompto.

Settling himself on the edge of the bed, he watched him closely, not feeling the need to speak or otherwise interrupt him. The gentle motion of his strumming coupled with the rise and fall of his chest was quite enough. As the mattress dipped though, Prompto drifted to a natural stop to look up at him. Above him, Noctis shifted, leaning forward over the boy on his bed to look directly down into his face. Prompto’s smile widened to greet him, eyes crinkling at the corners. Noctis was too caught up in mapping out the twisting landscapes of his irises to remember to emote his own face by way of response. It would have been embarrassing if he were still capable of feeling embarrassed around Prompto.

“Not liking my rendition of Over the Rainbow, Noct?” Letting his wrist go limp against the instrument, Prompto plucked idly at a dampened string, the happy little ‘plunk plunk’ sound drawing Noctis’ attention briefly, pulling him back out of his exploration. 

“Well you’re no Judy Garland.” Leaning back, Noctis moved to make himself more comfortable on the bed, aiming an overly casual look at his boyfriend.

“Hurtful!” Prompto’s smile cracked open into a grin, a flash of teeth visible for the barest of moments before he pushed himself up onto his elbows, twisting away to lower the ukulele off the side of the bed with some care. 

“Yeah, for my ears maybe.” Drawing his feet up onto the mattress, he couldn’t suppress his smile. 

This kind of banter was par for the course with them as it always had been. It’d been one of the multitude of things Noctis had worried himself to distraction over when their relationship had begun to shift from strictly platonic to more romantically inclined. _Would they still be able to rib each other? What about loudly announcing when they needed to use the bathroom for comedic effect? Would their playful roughhousing feel weird now?_ In the end it had all been utterly pointless. None of those things had changed in the four years they’d been together, they hadn’t needed to. Except maybe the playful roughhousing. Turns out that had been an outlet for other, often similarly framed kinds of physical contact that neither of them had had the courage to really square up with and stare in the face. Overall it was a sacrifice Noctis was more than willing to make.

“Want me to kiss them better?” Closing his eyes, Prompto puckered up his lips in a cartoonish kiss-face and leant towards him. 

“Urgh, no. Get away from me.” Grinning himself now, he gave Prompto a sharp push to the shoulder, propelling him in a lazy roll across the mattress, laughing all the while.

“Aw, c’mon! Come here, lemme smooch!” Prompto was trying his best to pout and look miserable, an effect utterly ruined by the sharp crinkle of a smile at the corners of his eyes and the intermittent giggling he’d never been able to hold back. 

“Fat chance.” Counter to his words, Noctis flopped down on the bed next to him so they were on eye level, close enough for Prompto to nudge forward and kiss him if he wished. Which he did.

The soft brush of lips was sweet and chaste, conveying nothing more than innocent affection. As Prompto pulled away, he met Noctis with a warm smile, rolling onto his front with a grunt as he endeavoured to push himself up onto his elbows again. They stayed like that for a moment, warm and fuzzy and content before Prompto had to go and ruin it. 

Pressing a kiss first to Noctis’ cheek, and then more intimately to the angle of his jaw, Prompto eased his boyfriend into a false sense of security. His next kiss landed open mouthed with a subtle scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin just below Noct’s ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Prompto pulled away just enough to awkwardly sling an arm over his gradually puddlifying boyfriend, making the slow shower of affection a little easier to deliver. Feeling him relax against the bedding beneath them, Prompto pulled away to chance a quick look at Noct’s dreamy expression, offering him a soft smile before returning to scrape his teeth against the shell of Noct’s ear. It wasn’t something he did all that often, as it wasn’t a big thing for either of them, but he received a pleased little sigh and a warm hand on his thigh for the trouble. Then without warning, Prompto swiftly dipped his tongue into Noctis’ ear.

Jerking away with a squawk of outrage as Prompto howled with laughter, Noctis sprang up from the bed looking utterly disgusted. Giving Prompto another sharp push so he landed heavily on his back at the head of the bed, Noct glared down at him from his kneeling position above him. He was still laughing, eyes screwed up into shallow crescents of uncontained mirth, hands splayed out over his stomach.

“Remind me again why I love you? I really don’t feel like it’s justified.” Noct remained upright, a hand going up to investigate the ear Prompto had assaulted with his tongue, screwing his face up further as he wiped away his boyfriend’s spit as best he could.

“Because babe,” Below him, Prompto stopped laughing, suddenly looking serious. Noctis didn’t believe it for a second. “ _Dick too bomb_ ” his attempt at keeping a straight face crumbled, more laughter erupting out of him as if it was being held back by a pressure valve. 

Groaning in joke related anguish, Noct reached for a displaced pillow to launch his own disgruntled assault with. 

“Never-” _Whack_ “Say-” _whack_ “That-” _whack_ “Again!” _whack_. 

As Prompto continued to wheeze below him, arms held up over his face to avoid a direct hit from the pillow, Noct couldn’t maintain his disgust with him, caving to the smile when it came. Falling in a heap next to him again, pillow held close to his chest between them, Noct waited for Prompto to calm down, letting his own breathing slow into a relaxed rhythm alongside him.

A hush fell over the room once more as Prompto wiped the laughter tears from his face. They settled into a comfortable silence, Prompto on his back with Noctis tucked up against his side. One of Noct’s delicate hands crept forward to slot perfectly over the back of one of Prompto’s stubbier ones, which had fallen back into place splayed over his stomach. Two pairs of blue eyes examined each other with an open intensity, violet-blue making paths through winding sea storm streets, which in turn mapped out familiar mountain ranges under purple skies. For awhile they were perfectly content to get lost like this, the rise and fall of their chests slowly falling into sync.

Dragging his gaze down by degrees, Noctis found the soft pink bow of Prompto’s lip, eyes following the rolling curve that formed the line of his mouth with interest. Making eye contact again, he found Prompto watching him closely. 

“Is your brother home?” When he spoke his tone was warm, low and gentle, but with a certain harmonic that hit a beat low in Noct’s pelvis and made his heart jump. 

“Dunno.” He never seemed to know where Ignis was anymore. It was irritating. For the last few months he’d been absent during the evenings more often than not, sometimes only coming home the next morning or, as had happened a few times now, after work the next day. Even more aggravating was that Regis never seemed to mention it. He had a feeling he was being kept in the dark about something, and he didn’t much appreciate it. 

“Go check?” Prompto raised an eyebrow at him and threw a glance at his bedroom door. Grunting noncommittally, Noctis heaved himself up off the bed without much grace and slopped his way over to the door. It stood ajar, Noct having given it a half hearted nudge earlier when the pair of them had absconded upstairs after a brief conversation with his father about the late meeting he was attending tonight. Well he called it a meeting. Noct knew from past experience it was more like a party that sharp edged business tended to happen at, amidst flutes of fancy champagne, fashion industry intrigue, and very small snacks. ‘Canapés’. He’d taken to purposefully mis-naming them when he was 16 just to watch the thin layers of Ignis’ patience peel away before his eyes. 

Shuffling out onto the tiny carpeted landing that divided his room and the remaining attic space, he glanced up at the skylight above the stairs. The moon wasn’t visible from this side of the house, but one of his favourite constellations usually was this time of year. No such luck tonight though, as a thick layer of clouds obscured everything.

He paused 2 steps down the narrow stairway to fix his hair. If Ignis was in fact lurking somewhere downstairs, he didn’t need to his brother to think him and Prompto had been fooling around. Even if he was only currently looking for Ignis to ascertain whether fooling around had to be quiet or not, he still didn’t have to know. Jumping the last few steps to land with a heavy thud on the main landing, Noct barrelled into Ignis’ door without hesitation.

“Hey-” Noctis came to an abrupt halt as he realised the lights weren’t on. He squinted at the low queen-sized bed on the far side of the room, trying to make out if Ignis was curled up under the lumpy comforter or not. His findings inconclusive, he padded over to give the biggest lump a solid prod. Nothing happened, his weaponised digit meeting no resistance beyond the gentle weight of the comforter. Not in his room then. 

It had been awhile since Noctis had been in Ignis’ room without its occupant waiting expectantly for him to leave. Even with only the light from the landing to illuminate it by, he could make out its surprising levels of untidiness. The bed was unmade and rumpled, a shirt from a few days previous slung over the back of his desk chair, a handful of dark patterned ties coiled haphazardly on the floor like fat lazy snakes. Looking at Ignis, one would have expected him to keep his living space immaculate, like something out of a furniture catalog. In reality, he was a lot more human than that, and after a full day of being ridiculously on the ball and perfectly presented, upon getting home he no longer seemed to care as much. It wasn’t like the room was a bombsite. By most people’s standards it was in a fairly normal state of lived in but, standing stark against Ignis’ everything else, it seemed disproportionate.

As Noctis’ gaze roamed freely over the rich purple comforter and the bench ottoman at the end of the bed, his eyes caught at a familiar shape and he squinted to see it more clearly. The ottoman’s cushioned top had been flipped open and left that way, presumably this morning. If Ignis was home, then he hadn’t yet come back to his room to deal with it. There were several compartments inside neatly dividing up the space. Noctis had seen inside it before, although never for very long, not that he’d been all that interested in being nosy. Now though, with no apparent threat, he flicked on the main light, rolling the dimmer all the way up to full brightness. 

Most of one side seemed to be extra bedding and organised files of various kinds, no doubt the ‘important documents’ safe place. Sure enough, Ignis’ passport was visible on the top of the pile, having been thrown in haphazardly. In the center was an elevated tray containing a few pairs of shoes and a handful of carefully coiled belts - his nice ones, the ones he saved for when he needed to be extra intimidating. But on the left..

“Nope, I’m done.” Leaving the lid open so Ignis wouldn’t be tipped off to his little snooping expedition, Noctis made for a hasty retreat, only just remembering to hit the light on the way out. Just as much as Ignis didn’t need to know about his sex life, he didn’t need to know about Ignis’ preferences in that department either. Actually he’d very much like to erase from his mind the knowledge that his elder brother kept a sizeable silicone cock at the foot of his bed. Along with a number of other suspicious looking items of various shapes and textures Noct hadn’t given himself time to identify. 

After that, he severely hoped his brother was in fact out. Maybe even for the entire week, so Noct didn’t have to think about it every time he looked him in the eye. Unfortunately, he found him downstairs, hovering in the archway that linked the kitchen to the entry hall, looking gently mussed and frowning. 

Noct stopped halfway down the stairs, staring at him in wide-eyed blankness, one foot extended out in mid air over the next step. Ignis looked up, undoing the cuff of his midnight-blue dress shirt, the slightly spangled one that almost made Noct want to dress up in formal wear. Almost. 

A beat passed between them as they maintained eye contact, neither of them apparently having expected to see the other so suddenly. It was Ignis who broke the moment, making a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, looking away and back into the kitchen as he finished undoing his cuff. 

There was an atmosphere, Noct could tell, but for the life of him he couldn’t get a read on _what_ , precisely. He tried his best to keep his everything in an outward neutral so as not to ignite anything he wasn’t aware of. 

“I didn’t expect you to come down stairs.” Ignis fixed him with another intense look, brow creased in something that could have been frustration, but might also have been concern. Whether either of those were at or for Noct, he couldn’t tell. Ignis shifted on the spot, glancing over his shoulder into the kitchen again before looking back up at Noct and then past him. “Have you eaten?”

“Uhh, yeah. Prompto and I picked up a couple pizzas on our way home.” Cautiously, he lowered his foot down to the next step, examining Ignis’ face and body language for any clues he could possibly glean. He promptly gave up. “Hey, specs?” Ignis eyes flicked back to his face again, and for a second he felt like he was being pinned by their father’s stare, and not his older brother’s. “Kind of a-” Noctis gestured over and around himself vaguely. “A thick haze of autism going on here. What..?” He left the sentence suspended, hoping Ignis would fill in the rest himself.

Blessedly, he did.

Ignis relaxed a fraction, although not entirely. The unreadable frown falling away easily.

“Yes, sorry. Stressed. Only just got in myself. Although I’ll be heading out again shortly. I trust you and Prompto will be alright on your own? Dad is-” 

Noctis cut him off. “Schmoozing?” 

Ignis pinned him with another penetrating stare.

“Schmoozing.” The way he said it made it sound like he was holding the word at arms length with a pair of salad tongs and a sense of deep, yet fascinated disgust. “Indeed.” 

“So you’re heading out again?” He tried very hard not to sound hopeful, but had a feeling he’d failed rather miserably. Without thinking, he began to descend the rest of the stairs to the tiled floor of the entryway. 

“Yes- It’s alright though, you needn’t come down. Go back up to Prompto.” Although Ignis had a tendency to be a hard read for Noctis, the hasty alarm in his voice was clear enough. It was emphasised further by his outstretched hands, both palms silently willing him to stay put on the stairs. He looked anxiously over his shoulder into the kitchen again. Realisation dawned on Noctis like a small sun.

“Is there someone in the kitchen?” Suddenly he felt wary, stopping three steps from the bottom as his heart rate picked up incrementally. It wasn’t as if he was afraid of Ignis bringing home someone potentially dangerous, it was simply the thought of having people - strangers or no - in his safe haven without his knowledge. It distressed him on a deep and irrational level, just as it always had done for as long as either himself or Regis could remember. In front of him, Ignis bit his lip.

“Yes,” Ignis got the word out faster than if it had been a burning coal “But it’s only Gladio. Clarus’ son, you remember.” It wasn’t a question. If Noctis hadn’t been able to remember Gladiolus Amicitia it’d be because he’d suffered some kind of major head trauma. Even after years of exceedingly limited contact (if you didn’t count observing his filtered life story through tagged photos on facebook) he’d be hard pressed to forget Gladio. Noctis relaxed a fraction, the information that it was at least someone he knew staving off the threat of imminent shutdown. 

“Oh.” Glancing past Ignis and ducking his head in a fruitless attempt to see into the kitchen, Noct continued, “Wait, why is Gladio here?” 

This seemed to be the wrong question to ask.

“Ah..” Ignis looked behind him again, this time for more than just a glance. A wordless little plea for rescue.

“Nothin’, we’re heading out soon, but Iggy had to dip back for… What was it again?” The voice was deeper, gruffer than Noctis remembered it being. His appearance, at least, didn’t come as a shock. The long hair and neat beard emphasising an already attractive jawline were all familiar from his frequent facebook tags. As was the peek of heavy pectoral muscles underneath the low cut neckline of his dark grey tank top. 

If Ignis hadn’t been standing in such dim lighting, outlined solely by the bright light of the kitchen behind him, Noct could have sworn he was ever so slightly flushed. 

“Yes. Excuse me Noct-” Ducking his head, he advanced towards the stairs, quite effectively ferrying his younger brother back up onto the landing. 

“Alright… See ya Noct.” Sounding vaguely amused and altogether far too laid back if Ignis’ hurry was anything to go by, Gladio sauntered back into the kitchen and out of sight. 

As both brothers arrived on the landing, Ignis made to push past him to enter his room without further conversation. Noct had half a mind to leave him be and disappear back upstairs to Prompto, but something about his brother’s quite frankly uncharacteristic behaviour found him hovering in Ignis’ open doorway. Ignis was in no mood to wait around apparently, as by the time Noct had lazily wormed his way in past the door to loiter by the dresser in such a fashion only available to younger siblings, he already had a duffle bag in hand. The ottoman sat closed and unassuming. 

“What was that about?” Noct watched casually as Ignis stuffed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers into his bag from the basket of clean laundry he had yet to put away. Ignis shot him a dirty look from over the top of his glasses. 

“Go away, Noctis.” He spoke in a measured tone, although a threat was worked expertly into the edge of the simple sentence. 

Well now he definitely wasn’t going anywhere. 

Leaning back against the dark wood of the dresser, Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows at his brother in defiance. They stared each other down, Ignis still breathing a little too hard, hair falling into his face. Either deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to kick him out, or perhaps that by even engaging his brother on this he would automatically be admitting defeat, Ignis heaved an exasperated sigh, straightened up, and continued packing. 

Feeling like he’d won this round, Noctis craned his neck to watch what Ignis was packing. Boring things mostly. His glasses case, socks, a pair of slim fitting pants, and so on. After a few seconds of this, he spoke up, seemingly nonchalant. 

“He called you Iggy.” The unspoken ‘why was that?’ hung in the air, where Ignis apparently caught it if the glare he shot him was anything to go by. He did not, however, dignify it with a response. 

“Oh come on!” Noct whined, letting his arms drop loosely by his sides. Pulling the drawstrings tight on his duffle bag, Ignis ran a hand back through his hair, exhaling his apparent stress. 

“Move.” Powering towards his roadblock of a younger brother, Ignis made to push past him in the doorway. Noct barely ducked out of the way in time, Ignis’ shoulder catching him on his way past. 

“You’re going out now though, right?” he called after Ignis’ retreating back as he jogged downstairs, his bag slung over his shoulder. 

A frustrated “Yes” floated back to him along with the sound of Ignis’ shoes hitting the cold hard tiles of the entryway.

“When will you be back?” Noctis drew out the question in a way he would have done when he was ten, asking his father when a cake was due to come out of the oven. 

“ _Tomorrow probably!_ ” By the far-off quality of Ignis’ voice, Noct hazarded a guess he was back in the kitchen. Weird. Why not just head out the door and have Gladio follow him out? 

“‘Kay!” He shrugged it off for now. As he padded back up to his attic room he wondered vaguely where Ignis and Gladio were going. Clubbing maybe? A bar? Ignis already looked rumpled as it was, so that didn’t seem likely. He didn’t get much further than that with connecting up the dots, as all thoughts of Ignis and his mystery evening were obliterated on the spot as he pushed open his door. 

“Hey. You uh… You took a minute.” On the bed, Prompto shifted, his hips lifting as if in greeting as Noct’s eyes snapped to exactly where he wanted them. 

Evidently Prompto had decided to get creative whilst Noct was downstairs mining the many mysteries of Ignis. He sat cross-legged on the bed with his shoulders leant back against the slope of Noct’s attic room wall, his shirt rumpled up, pants discarded, bracelets off and cock in hand. Noct swallowed thickly, watching intently as Prompto dragged his palm up the length of it, thumb catching at the flared edge of the head before sliding his foreskin up and over it. Engulfing the head, he proceeded to ever so languidly begin drawing it back down. It was difficult to see much detail stood so far away, but even the suggestion of wetness at the tip was enough to spark interest deep behind his pelvis. It was like a string had been plucked; a jolt of perfect tension. 

“Yeah, hey, so-” Noct’s attention was dragged somewhat reluctantly back to Prompto in more general terms, his boyfriend flashing him a bright smile as their eyes found each other again. “You’re wearing entirely too much pants for my liking. Fix it.” Poking his tongue out provocatively, wiggling it up and down to further cement his point, Prompto sped up his pace. He’d apparently been rolling with a slow tease for Noctis’ sake alone. 

Stumbling out of his jeans without much grace, Noct kicked them into a far corner of his room, practically jogging over to join Prompto on the bed. His eagerness earned him a snort of amusement and a soft shove to the chest, directing him effortlessly down onto the sheets. They stared at each other for a moment, Prompto looking uncharacteristically haughty as he surveyed the awkwardly posed Noctis, taking in the baby blue fabric of his Chocobo print boxer briefs before flicking his attention back to Noct’s ‘deer in the headlights’ expression. 

“Those are _mine_. I’ve been wondering where they went. I thought the laundry monster ate them.” Although he was succeeding in playing cool, the twitch at the corner of his mouth did not go unnoticed. 

“Oh you mean like all my hoodies? Yeah It’s almost like every time I put one down- _oh no wait_.” Prompto wrinkled his nose at Noct’s teasing accusation, his breathing even and relaxed despite his continued lazy masturbation. It might not have been distracting for Prompto, but it sure as hell was for Noctis, who kept stealing glances as the - _definitely wet_ \- head of his cock, sliding in and out of view above his thigh. 

“Hey. Those get _rehomed_ , there’s a difference.” Shuffling one of his feet out from under him, he prodded Noct in the stomach playfully. 

“They already had a home.” Noctis griped. 

“So did my boxers.” 

“Well, mine now bitch.” scrambling into a sitting position, Noct stretched his back out with a grunt, intermittently watching the progress of Prompto’s hand whilst bumping their knees together good naturedly. “You not wanting to at least make out or anything first?” 

Prompto shrugged, finally letting go of himself to idly loop a thumb over the elastic of his underwear where it was stretched out around the base of his cock over his balls. 

“I mean sure. Is Ignis in or not?” Even though he’d asked quite casually, the question drew a grimace out of his boyfriend. Screwing his eyes shut, Noct groaned, disgusted.

“Don’t talk about him whilst you have your dick out, it’s weird.” Across from him, Prompto let out a laugh. 

“Ignis. Ignis Ignis Ignis.” A maddening grin spread across his face as he watched Noctis’ exaggerated response. “Like, is it worse if I hold my dick as I say it or what-” Shifting his hand back around to take ahold of himself again, he bit his lip to contain his amusement. 

“Stooop!” Whining like a child, Noctis bent forwards to land his forehead on Prompto’s shoulder, albeit a little awkwardly. His hand snaked its way around Prompto’s wrist and squeezed. Prompto needed to stop talking. Right now. Noct shifted his head round so he could peer up at his boyfriend through his lashes and pout at him. “Can’t we just…” he trailed off, trying to nudge himself closer, despite the fact their knees were already pressed up against each other. On the inside of Prompto’s wrist, Noct traced his fingers over the line of his tendons, rarely visible but still detectable under the skin.

He could see his cock more clearly now, looking down on it from above, sitting heavy in Prompto’s hand. He made to brush at it with the pad of his thumb, rubbing clumsily at the underside, unable to reach the head without leaving the soft skin of Prompto’s inner wrist. As fumbly as the touch was, it got a reaction from Prompto. A soft, abrupt hum escaped him, cock twitching up and away from the contact, falling back to land against it regardless. Noctis parted his lips around a smile. 

“What you thinking?” The change in Prompto’s voice from playful to soft and serious sent a shiver down Noct’s spine. Gradually, Noct parted from his shoulder and sat up straight again. 

“Lie down.” 

Raising his hands in the air as if in surrender, Prompto did as asked, worming his way up the bed, grabbing Noct’s pillow from earlier and folding it in half to jam behind his head. Noctis watched him, enjoying the way Prompto was also watching _him_. Shuffling towards him on his knees, Noct paused when he was level with Prompto’s hips. He reached out to teasingly run his fingertips up what was still exposed of Prompto’s cock, now held snugly against his stomach by the elastic of his boxers. It wasn’t enough to really be rewarding, but the jolt and sharp gasp it got out of Prompto was one hell of a turn on. 

“Hey.” Settling on top of his boyfriend, noses almost brushing, Noct employed his best and most effective bedroom voice. His soft smile made his eyes light up in that fantastically soft and inquisitive way that always left Prompto melting, albeit unknown to Noctis. That kind of thing was difficult to communicate without feeling like you’d gone overboard. 

“Hey.” Murmuring back a soft response, Prompto couldn’t help himself from reaching out to tuck a few strands of hair behind Noct’s ear, taking the chance to cradle Noct’s cheek against his fingertips when he was done. A gentle little gesture, but one he knew they both liked. “You’re kinda heavy, you know that?” On top of him he could feel Noct’s stomach muscles jump in amusement against him, felt the soft puff of air against his collarbone as he suppressed a laugh. Whether he knew it or not, Noctis was unfairly captivating.

Noct didn’t give him a verbal response, instead choosing to lean in those last few inches and capture Prompto’s mouth with his own. The kiss was soft and warm, if a touch dry - although not unpleasantly so. A fresh kiss. Yes, that was a good way of describing it. He felt Noctis sigh into it contentedly. Happy to let Noctis lead for now, he simply resigned himself to being kissed, meeting him evenly, without pushing ahead. 

It didn’t take long for Noct to part his lips properly and catch at Prompto’s lower lip with his teeth, grazing across it lazily. It was a languid little invitation to more, which worked it’s magic even with Prompto’s cock pinned teasingly up against Noctis’ clothed and growing hardness. He found himself gasping, quiet and flustered as he opened his mouth against him, allowing Noctis’ tongue to dip in to meet his without urgency. It wasn’t lazy, Noctis wasn’t a lazy kisser, but the word suited the pace of it- slow, sweet, the promise of more barely perceptible, but there all the same. It was a hazy, summer evening sunset on an empty beach kind of word, and the imagery suited Noctis well. He rarely rushed things, always falling back on a glorious slow build, happy to take his time and savour it. 

Prompto’s hands found Noctis’ waist, running up his sides in slow, appreciative movements before dipping under his t-shirt and settling against warm skin. In return, Noct shifted his hips against him, although it was unclear if it was intentional or a simple readjustment. Regardless, the sparks it sent up Prompto’s spine were very real, and very welcome. As much as he was enjoying this gentle making out, he was getting antsy for more. 

Breaking the kiss by tipping his head back into the pillows, he managed to stammer out a “Babe-” before the thought dissolved as Noct relocated his kisses to the underside of his jaw. Blinking up at the sloped lavender ceiling, lips parted and pink, Prompto did his best to roll his hips up against the weight of his boyfriend, letting out an involuntary little ‘hah’. It wasn’t quite enough though, and Noct refused to acknowledge it, determinedly working his way down the exposed column of Prompto’s throat, inch by overlapping inch. Gripping him tighter by the waist, another muted noise was forced out of him as Noct paid particular attention to his Adam’s apple - no doubt appreciating the reverberation of it if the detectable twitch of his lips was anything to go by. 

It was no use though, Noctis was settling in for a simmering game. 

“Yo, hey… Intensity Central? Yeah I think someone’s broken into your supply.” Prompto’s voice came out thin and airy, sounding dizzier than he actually felt. The sound of it made him giggle, amused by his own responses. He felt Noct smile again, pressed in against his clavicle, fingers hooked into the neckline of his shirt, stretching it down to allow himself access. Once more without any sort of rush, Noct began to suck a mark into his skin, nipping hard between long stretches of applied suction. Prompto made an absolutely helpless noise, not bothering to suppress the full body shudder the action elicited. _Gods he fucking loved that._

Noct pulled back to inspect the red speckled patch of delicately abused skin appreciatively. Deeming it satisfactory, he propped himself back up on his elbows to watch his increasingly desperate boyfriend with an air of amusement. Flustered, Prompto stared back. 

“Why do I let you do these things?” Blessedly, now that Noct wasn’t actively trying to melt him, he sounded a little more together. Noct gave a non-committal hum of ‘I dunno’, then sat up. Prompto endeavoured to keep his hands on him, following him fluidly and resettling on his hips. Noct was fully hard now, he was pleased to note, straining at the front of his boxers, thick and attractive. 

Noct was impossible to have a functional quickie with. Whilst Prompto would be quick to reaffirm that half the fun was foreplay, he didn’t feel like he required much of it to get going. Noct did though. Even if a lot of it was well practiced mental gymnastics, suggestion and teasing over outright touching- he always needed some kind of build up to serviceably get it up or finish. Not that there was anything wrong with that. 

They’d fucked in public once, and it had been the most heart-hammering 20 minutes of risk taking Prompto had ever experienced. The end result had been all the more fantastic because of it, but it wasn’t something Prompto was in a hurry to do again unless he was aiming to have a heart attack or actively get walked in on. Not that the latter was wholly off the table either. Noct had expressed some interest in that direction before, although Prompto suspected that would probably have to be some pre-agreed upon _thing_ with someone so as to sidestep the fallout. 

Above him, Noct rolled his shoulders with a wince and stretched, arms reaching out above his head like a cat. He settled again, relaxed and smiley, content for the moment to just take in the pink flush across Prompto’s freckled cheeks; the sign of a job well done. 

Prompto tried to coaxingly tug at Noct’s hips, silently suggesting movement without much success. Sinking back into the pillows, he let out a huff.

“Are you just going to sit there, or are we fucking? _Your Highness._ ” He jostled him more firmly, or at least as firmly he could manage - Noct wasn’t an insubstantial weight after all - nudging at him with his hips. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah- Chill it. I’m thinking.” He frowned, apparently snapped out of whatever little reverie he’d been indulging in. “Just stay put.” Placing a palm against Prompto’s abs, he pushed at him playfully, maneuvering himself backwards and down onto his front again. 

_Oh, Prompto could sing._

“ _Fuck yes-_ ” the curse was as praise, whether to Noct or some small and unknown deity that had been born between them from just such utterances, it didn’t matter. 

Noct laughed quietly into Prompto’s hip at his enthusiasm. Planting a kiss on the jut of the bone, he hooked his fingers into the stretchy waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. Already situated, he didn’t bother pulling them all the way off, satisfied to get them part way down his thighs before forgetting about them. Prompto’s cock was warm and excitingly solid in his hand, and he was unable to resist giving him a tiny squeeze before sliding his palm up the length of him to tease at his foreskin. This was just as much for him as it was for Prompto, who was watching him intently.

Noct was quite happy to toy with him for awhile, using his thumb and forefinger to jerk the head, watching delightedly as it was repeatedly covered and uncovered. He felt Prompto shiver through his other palm, braced possessively against the join of his hip and thigh, thumb pressed in close to the base of his cock against neatly trimmed caramel curls. 

“Babe-” Prompto exhaled, excited and a little broken. It was the cue he’d been waiting for. Tugging his foreskin down to expose the head completely and angling him for easier access, Noct pulled him into his mouth, making sure to greet the head with the flat of his tongue in a deliberate drag. “Oh- Oh fucking- _Bless you_ , holy shit.” Prompto sounded a touch delirious- half laughing, half whimpering, and entirely engrossed in the sensation of Noct’s mouth as he continued his tortuous slide downwards. He stopped at roughly just past the halfway mark to apply glorious suction, bobbing on him shallowly as he did so. 

Noct had a handful of shortcomings when it came to bedroom activity, but every single one of them (in Prompto’s opinion) could be made up for by his expertise in giving head. He’d been decent the first ever time he’d given a blow job (on Prompto’s 17th birthday, back when they were still easily embarrassed and inexperienced, discovering each other through halting exploration) but after two and a half years of frequent experience, he’d improved drastically. Prompto was sure that by the time he was 30 he’d have some god-like skill level, and he still wasn’t sure if that exhilarated or terrified him. 

He flopped his head back against his pillow, rolling to the side so he could keep watching Noct work through his lashes. He could just make out his face through his long dark bangs, brow pulled into a furrow of concentration, eyes closed and cheeks hollowed beautifully. He wanted to reach out and touch him, put a hand to the back of his head encouragingly and push up into that wet and ever so captivating heat. He didn’t though, resigning himself to gripping the pillow either side of his head like a life line, abs flexing responsively as Noct gave a particularly good, solid suck. 

The hand braced against Prompto’s thigh shifted, at first smoothing up over his abdomen, feeling out the plane of his stomach before pulling back down further to cup his balls fondly. Massaging them against his palm, Noct shot his boyfriend a heated glance through his bangs before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly through his nose. He slid back up his length, almost completely off, pulling over him deliciously with the tight seal of his lips, flicking his tongue firmly through his slit once, twice, three times before sinking back down to take more of him in, tip of his tongue pushing firmly over his frenulum as he went. Prompto felt like he was about to ascend. 

Thighs trembling, he watched, enraptured, as Noct continued to sink until he felt himself bump the back of his throat. Noct took one long breath in through his nose and swallowed. His wonky gag reflex was another thing they’d stumbled upon fairly early in their sexual relationship, although it had taken a few attempts to work out how to get the most out of it. 

Prompto let out a moan, warm and loud and genuine, not caring to keep his voice contained with the house all to themselves. 

“You…” _planning on sucking my soul out?_ But he couldn’t manage it, the sentence fizzling out on another breathy moan as Noct swallowed around him again, squeezing his balls and pushing a finger against his perineum in tandem for just that little bit more.

Whatever Prompto had done in a previous life to deserve this kind of treatment, it must have been colossal. Without bidding it to, one of his hands released its deathgrip on the pillow to thread itself through Noctis’ messy dark hair, rubbing blunt nails shakily against his scalp. 

Noct was contentedly bobbing away now, settled into an easy rhythm of sliding Prompto down his throat and sucking off and on. Prompto had always wondered if, from a different angle, you’d be able to see his cock moving along the column of Noct’s throat, distorting the shape, even if only a little. The thought alone was enough to get him going most of the time, but coming back to it now, when Noct was oh so wonderfully pulling back off him again to flick the point of his tongue repeatedly against his frenulum again- 

“Oh- _Oh fuck_ -” Bucking up involuntarily into Noct’s mouth, Prompto’s spine arched, lifting the small of his back up off the bed as he slammed his head back into the pillows. He was so close, close enough to feel that white hot electric crackle sparking through his pelvis at the root of his cock like a live wire. He felt his cock twitch against Noct’s tongue and- 

Abruptly, Noct pulled back, gripping the base of his cock tightly, a string of saliva still connecting them. 

“ _Oh you fucker!_ ” He shouldn’t have been surprised. Still, as the white hot promise died down to an insistent simmer, and his breath starting to even out as he remembered how to brain, he couldn’t be angry about it. Noctis laughed, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rolled away.

“My jaw was starting to ache, sorry.” Whilst that was probably true, Prompto knew it wasn’t the reason he’d stopped. 

“You edged me!” Prompto punctuated his indignance with a high pitched noise of complaint. 

“Oh, did I? _Sorry_ ” Flopped on his back further down the bed, Noctis grinned at the ceiling.

“You’re not sorry at all.” Scrambling into a sitting position, pausing only to strip himself entirely of his boxers and kick them away off the side of the bed, he pouted hard. Noctis didn’t seem to care, apparently very pleased with himself.

“No, you’re right, I’m really not.” Tipping his head back, he looked up at him and smiled so sweetly that Prompto was momentarily disarmed. 

“Watch it Noct- that almost looked like genuine affection, and that’s gay.” There was a beat of silence in which they stared at each other, stone faced, before Noct erupted into laughter. The giggles took him quickly, laughing himself to tears within seconds and folding his arms up over his face defensively, chest and shoulders shaking with mirth. It was one of his uncontrollable, deep and genuine laughs that Prompto prized so very highly. They were difficult to coax out of him, as Noctis was overly self-conscious of his laugh, even though Prompto was of the opinion it was one of the 4 best sounds in the universe. 

“Pretty sure having another guy’s dick down your throat is pretty fucking gay, Prom.” He was still giggling, wiping at his eyes with his wrists to try and rid them of tears, mouth split wide in a grin.

“Oh shit-” Managing to quell his own giggling momentarily, Prompto slipped into a horrified mask. “Fuck, man! Why didn’t you tell me!?” This set Noct off again full force, and Prompto sat back feeling like a job well done. With Noctis too distracted to notice, he looped a loose fist around his own cock, shuddering at the missed friction. How Noct wasn’t dying already was beyond him. To his knowledge he hadn’t even touched himself yet, still fully hard inside his boxers. Prompto eyed the shape of his cock hungrily, paying particular attention to the growing wet patch as he imagined the heat and weight of it in his hands and the sounds he could wring out of the still giggling Noctis with just the right combination of grip and rhythm. 

He quite badly wanted to fuck him.

“Hey- Eos to Noctis-” Prompto whistled at him sharply. “You holding up alright? Want me to get my hands in there?” Still pink in the face from laughing so hard, Noctis looked up at him and nodded, fending off the last throes of his giggling fit. 

With some rearranging and bumping of limbs and foreheads, Prompto managed to get them into his desired position at the head of the bed - sitting back to front, Noctis between his legs leaning back on him with his legs parted and knees bent up. He could completely wrap himself around his boyfriend like this, support him, cradle him, and most importantly, touch him almost everywhere. Pressing an eager kiss into Noct’s shoulder, he sought to reaffirm things.

“This okay?” Already knowing the answer, he allowed himself the indulgence of running his hands all over Noct’s chest and stomach through his t-shirt, detouring to his biceps, shoulders and clavicle whenever the opportunity presented itself.

“Yeah” Noctis breathed back. 

“Mm. Good.” Pulling Noct back against him in an attempt to be even closer, he rolled his hips experimentally against the small of Noct’s back. His movement was pretty limited like this, crammed in between his boyfriend and the wall, but the feeling of his cock rubbing teasingly up against Noct’s back was still good. Certainly enough to tide him over until he was done returning the favour. Speaking of which… 

“I love having you like this, baby boy.” The calculated strike hit home, just as he’d expected it to, and Noct shuddered in his arms, squirming already. He met the challenge though. 

“Yeah?” Tilting his head back, he tried to shoot a glance at Prompto out of the corner of his eye, already half-lidded. 

Prompto hummed in confirmation, questing hands riding up his chest and over the subtle firmness of his pecs, the edge of his thumb catching almost accidentally against a slowly stiffening nipple. The effect was instantaneous. Noctis jolted, sucking in a hissing breath and pushing back against Prompto with his shoulders. A single low moan escaped him, short and down turned. Between his legs, his cock jumped. Smiling into Noct’s shoulder, Prompto closed his eyes, resting his cheek against his shoulder and leaning on him in a solid embrace. 

He took his time, hands circling and stroking all over him, shoulders, chest, arms and thighs, every so often catching at an erect nipple, either to flick, twist, or otherwise tease at through his t-shirt with blunt nails. Every single touch elicited yet another quiet note of need and appreciation. Although under normal circumstances Prompto would have drawn this stage out longer, he forewent the build up in favour of working Noctis over quickly, eager for his own release. Both his hands found their way up under Noctis’ shirt, circling his thumbs over stiff peaks, catching at them every so often with the edge of his nail. Noctis was a squirming mess under his attention. 

“They’re so fucking sensitive.” Planting an open mouthed kiss at the base of Noct’s neck, he gave them another rapid flick, and was promptly rewarded with a low fragmented moan. 

“Yeah,” Noct managed to stammer out. “They don’t take criticism well.” He felt Prompto snort in amusement against the back of his neck. “Now could you please-” He tensed as another searing spark of arousal coursed through him, muddling his thoughts and making him groan. “Please just touch my fucking- Shit, Prompto _quit it-_ touch my damn dick before I quite literally…” He trailed off as Prompto most pointedly did _not_ stop “Fucking… Jump your fucking bones. Please.” 

Taking pity on his needy mess of a boyfriend, Prompto’s hands dove down to palm over the weighty length of his cock through his boxers. The contact was fast and immediate, barely anything but still enough to draw a whispered _‘Fuck…’_ out of Noctis, his toes curling into the bed sheets on impulse. Prompto pressed against him firmly, massaging his thumb over the line of him before caving and dipping his hand beneath the elastic. As he grasped his cock, Noctis let out a loud and sudden moan, throwing his head back and twitching his hips up into the contact.

“Shit sorry, left you kinda long, huh?” He felt a little guilty, determined now to make it up to him. Prompto didn’t bother drawing him out from his boxers, focusing instead on gripping him the way Noct liked it, jerking him off in short, firm strokes. 

“Little bit. Mostly my fault though-” Noct reached back lightening fast to grip Prompto’s thigh, squeezing tightly with a gasp. Another moan broke out of him, a short but forceful _‘Ah’_. Whereas Prompto tending to increase in pitch with his enjoyment, Noctis tended to drop half an octave. It was something Prompto would never get enough of. 

He could feel Noctis tensing in his shoulders and lower in his hips, legs bracing against the bed as his breathing became rapid and hard, every few stokes letting loose another deep moan that went straight to Prompto’s cock. With the easy glide of Noct’s foreskin under his grasp, palm slicked with pre-come and the sweat of his own excitement, Prompto couldn’t help but bite his lip and groan against Noctis’ shoulder. Humping Noct’s lower back haphazardly, the sensation of highly sensitive flesh rubbing up against soft cotton wasn’t wholly wanted, but it was friction, and that was good enough. He felt too hot, plastered up against Noct’s warm back, his t-shirt still clinging to him, retaining body heat. It felt stuffy and frustrating and he wished he’d had the mind to take it off earlier.

As Noctis’ moans fell silent and all the muscles in his back and legs tensed, Prompto debated for a split second if he shouldn’t make him wait, leave him hanging and desperate like he’d done to him earlier - but the thought was gone as quickly as it arrived. He wanted Noctis to come. _He_ wanted to come, although maybe not just yet. Noct stopped breathing, arching back against Prompto so hard he almost crushed him against the cold hard wall, and after one agonizing beat of tension, he was coming. Hard, if Prompto was any judge. The wet, hot product of his release splashed up into Prompto’s palm, finding its way through his fingers to splash against his boxers, a few overachieving drops even made it so far as the printed design on his shirt. 

Noctis rarely made much noise at orgasm, as if every fiber of his being had suddenly become entirely focused on hitting that star shifting wave of sexual bliss and nothing else. 

Prompto held him close as he waited for Noct to come down from his high, tucking himself up against his broad, warm shoulders and breathing him in. His soiled hand still rested over Noct’s twitching cock, rubbing idly at the base whilst doing his best to avoid the overly sensitive head. If he hadn’t been so ready to come, he could well have drifted off like that. 

A breathy ‘oh’ was the first sign that Noct was starting to boot back up, brain unfogging enough to start thinking semi-clearly again. Prompto smoothed a hand over his shoulder, curling round his bicep to give him a friendly squeeze. He didn’t beat about the bush.

“Hey Noct?” Noctis gave a vague response somewhere between a ‘yeah’ and hum. “Can I fuck you?” There was a long pause, and Prompto did his best to wait patiently as Noct considered the idea. Shifting around and straightening up with a grunt, Noct guided Prompto’s hand out of his underwear by the wrist, exhaling thoughtfully.

“Fuck yeah, you can fuck me.” His voice had a far off quality to it, as if he his thoughts were coming from somewhere very far away and quite possibly pink. “Don’t expect me to be an active participant for awhile though.” Rubbing at the back of his neck, he shot a shy little smile at Prompto, ducking his head back around to look away from him when it was returned. 

“Let’s maybe de-gross a bit first.” With a grimace, Prompto flexed his cum-spattered hand, examining the coverage with a removed interest. “You got it between my fingers, man. _Disgusting_.” 

“Yeah? Well, you’re not the one sitting in it.” Yanking his shirt over his head with less coordination than usual thanks to his loose limbed state, Noct resurfaced from the confines of his t-shirt looking rumpled but pleased. He tossed it onto the floor unceremoniously. 

Scooting past his undressing boyfriend with his hand outstretched like it was contagious, Prompto shuffled his way into Noct’s en suite bathroom to clean up. 

As always, Noct’s bathroom was _freezing_.

Staring himself down in the bathroom mirror, Prompto tried not to think too hard about what he looked like right now. Red faced and blotchy, hair tousled and messy, flagging erection looking ridiculous beneath nothing but a fitted t-shirt, stretch marks on show, he cringed at his reflection. Noct didn’t have a problem with it. He had to keep reminding himself of that. _If he didn’t find you at least a little attractive he wouldn’t be sucking your dick and letting you put it in him... Surely?_ He shook his head to try and dislodge that train of thought, but it lingered. Noct had reassured him on multiple occasions that he ‘didn’t care’, that he’d love Prompto no matter what, and as nice as that sentiment was it didn’t _help_. He wanted him to care, to know he could turn him on aesthetically or- but it was no use. It probably didn’t matter what Noct said, he’d always suspect him of settling, or just putting up with his appearance because yes, he did love him. Turning on the tap single handedly, he tried to take his mind off it. He glanced around the room in search of distraction, wanting to look at anything but the mirror. His attention settled on the white-painted bathroom cabinet, pressed in behind the door up against the half sloped section of wall, and a thought struck him.

“Yo, Noct?” He could hear Noct moving about on the bed none too delicately in the other room. After he seemed to have settled, there was a short pause during which he presumably processed the audio information his brain had put on pause whilst he was sorting himself out.

“Yeah?” Prompto was pleased to hear he sounded a lot more with it now. 

“Do we still have lube through there?” Prompto frowned with the effort of remembering, shaking the water off his hands before moving to dry them properly on a towel. 

“Uhhhh-” 

“You gonna check?” Silence. Grinning to himself, Prompto rolled his eyes and went to retrieve a new one from the bathroom cabinet, just in case. He paused at the door to shoot one last broken hearted look at his reflection before coming back out into the bedroom.

As suspected, he came back to find Noct naked and draped over the bed on his front, face half hidden in the blankets with one arm dangling over the edge of the mattress. 

“Hey don’t go to sleep on me, you dick.” He tossed the fresh bottle of lube onto the bed where it bounced and rolled up against Noct’s side, making him hiss and complain.

“ _Cold_.” Noct’s voice was muffled against the blankets. He made no move to do anything about it, apparently just resigning himself to the situation. Prompto took the opportunity to shed his shirt and bounce back onto the bed, slapping Noct on the ass as he clambered over him inelegantly, to which Noct grunted vaguely. 

“You still wanna go? Looking pretty wiped out there, dude.” Prompto bit his lip, a bubble of anxiety welling up in the pit of his stomach despite himself. 

“Mm?” Noctis picked his head up, twisting to peer at Prompto over his shoulder. “Yeah, sure.” Glancing down, he nodded at Prompto’s lap and frowned, concerned. “You okay?”

“Yeah just-” He took a hold of himself again, giving himself a few firm strokes, feeling his pelvic floor contract at the attention, cock twitching in his palm. “Been a minute, I need some warming up again.” 

Noctis watched him, expression unreadable, either because of the angle he was at or simply because he wasn’t putting the effort in to emote his face properly. If he had to hazard a guess, he was feeling thoughtful at the moment.

“Did I kill it?” Noct rolled over and sat up, looking apologetic and a touch guilty. Prompto gave up trying to coax it back to life by hand and shrugged, not really that bothered.

“Maybe?” Noct shifted his gaze away to look at the wall, and Prompto rallied quickly. “Sort of- I think maybe it was just done. Timed out. End of business hours.” It probably had been close to half an hour now, and his expedition into the bathroom definitely hadn’t helped. For multiple reasons. “I’m willing to perform some necromancy though.” This made Noct smile, eyes coming back to find his face briefly before sliding away again to a point near the inside of his elbow. 

Smiling warmly in return, Prompto knee-walked over the bed towards him, pushing gently at his shoulder for him to lie back, much like Noct had maneuvered him earlier. Scooting backwards up the bed, Noct made himself comfortable. Prompto situated himself between his boyfriend’s legs, sitting on his ankles as he covered with his eyes every wonderfully exposed inch Noctis had to offer. He was flaccid after finishing, and comfortable to let Prompto look as much as he wanted despite it. 

Prompto patted around on the bed behind him for the lube, never taking his eyes off Noct for a second.

“You know that’s illegal.” Prompto nodded towards Noct’s general everything. His boyfriend’s face froze, confused. 

“Uh, what is?”

“Looking like that. It’s absolutely illegal to look this good naked. Like what the fuck. Answer me Noct, where is all your embarrassing body stuff? Huh?” Finally landing his palm on the still cool bottle, he cracked a grin at him as he plopped it down next to his knee and reached for Noct’s thighs bent either side of him. He loved having him spread out like this. Blessedly, his cock seemed to be remembering that too. 

Noctis turned his head away, clearly unsure of what to say.

“You know where all that is though?” The genuine confusion wasn’t lost on Prompto, who back peddled. 

“I’m being dumb, ignore me.” Prompto planted a kiss to the inside of Noct’s knee by way of asking silent forgiveness. Noct gave it.

Popping the cap on the bottle of durex, Prompto squeezed out a generous amount across the cupped fingers of his right hand. He paused for a moment, wondering now how he was supposed to get the lid back on without covering it in lube.

“Well this is badly designed.” He turned the bottle round to peer down into it then, raising an eyebrow, turned it to Noct. “Kinda looks like an ass, doesn’t it?” Noct kicked him. 

“Can you shut up and get on with it? I thought you wanted to fuck me.” 

Prompto held his lubed hand threateningly over Noct’s foot, which was still planted against his hip, letting his boyfriend see the blob of clear jelly slide slowly down the inside of his palm. Noct retracted it quickly, not wanting to deal with the sensation of having something cold and slippery between his toes. He scowled up at him from the pillows.

“Admit it looks like an ass.” Prompto braced his dry hand against the back of Noct’s thigh again and bent it forward and out. It wasn’t a position Noct could hold for long, but with any luck he wouldn’t have to. It left him exposed and open exactly how Prompto wanted him, and that was all he needed. 

“It better not look like _my_ ass.” There was still a pout in Noct’s voice and Prompto delighted in it. 

“Uhh-” Comically, he bent Noct’s leg a little further and leaned down to inspect him, much to Noct’s apparent disgust. “Mm… I dunno…” Noctis nudged him with his foot again, but Prompto let him, grinning all the while. “Okay, okay, I’m done.” 

“Thank you”

“For now.” Noct dropped his head back and let out an exaggerated groan of frustration as Prompto brought in a finger to circle over his entrance. It flinched away from the chilly substance on reflex, although Noct himself didn’t seem to care. Further up the bed, Noct closed his eyes and shifted his shoulders, his face peaceful and focused, showing no signs of unhappiness. 

There wasn’t any need to rush now like there had been before, both of them at their leisure to sit back and work this for all it was worth. Fingering Noct had been one of Prompto’s favourite things to do to him since they’d first tried it. Maybe he had a thing about watching bits of himself disappear into his boyfriend. Right now though he was more than happy to keep stimulating him without actually pushing in, rubbing swift little circles over him with his index finger, the heel of his hand coming to rest up against his balls. He pushed experimentally against him, not enough to penetrate, but enough to get Noct to groan low in his throat, the rise and fall of his chest beginning to pick up. He repeated the action a few more times with similarly pleasing results before starting his slow push in in earnest. 

They’d done this enough for Noct to be truly relaxed as Prompto worked his finger in, meeting minimal resistance as he pushed past the ring of muscle, feeling it twitch and clench against him. He paused when he was down to the knuckle, glancing back up at Noct to gauge how he was doing out of habit. 

Noctis sighed contentedly, rolling his head back, still with his eyes closed, his lips parted prettily. Prompto felt his heart twist inside his chest, begging him to find words to describe to him exactly how much love a heart could hold. He was absolutely beautiful. Blinking rapidly, he swallowed it down as best he could, shifting the hand holding Noct’s thigh in place distractedly. Inside him, he flexed his finger subtly. 

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Noct’s voice came back to him a little dreamily. “Fantastic.” 

Moving his hand at the wrist, Prompto slowly drew back out until just the tip of his finger remained inside him, glancing up at Noctis again before starting the push back in. Slow and steady. Almost reverential. 

Noct was more than halfway hard again by the time Prompto was working in the second finger, still focusing on sustaining a lazy drag of sensation rather than anything else, although he was pleased to note his own cock had perked back up again, interest re-kindled by the searing grip of Noctis around his fingers. His mind was doing a spectacular job of imagining that tight stretch around his cock, pulsing and hot and his. He shuddered. 

“You’re doing really fucking well for me babe.” He almost whispered it, flexing his hand against the back of Noct’s thigh, feeling the muscle tense. He really wanted to be in him, both thighs pressed up against his chest like this, laid out and visible so he could watch as he fucked him.

Noctis moaned, shaky and weak, lifting his hips up against Prompto’s working fingers in an attempt to show his appreciation and push things along. He offered no other verbal response, only impatient fidgeting and a continued rhythm of soft noises. Prompto scissored his fingers gently, watching intently as Noct stretched around him and twitched. 

His usual talkative nature had hushed into pure fixated focus. Mind, for once, anchored on one thing and one thing alone. _I want to fuck this boy._

He took a long, shuddery breath, holding it for a second or two before letting it go, just to keep himself from getting over excited. It didn’t help that Noct currently looked the perfect picture of slow-burn arousal. He looked far too peaceful though. Prompto had a sudden unmanageable urge to take that peace and wreck it. Curling his fingers on the next slow push in, he dragged them across Noct’s inner walls, rubbing over his prostate, retreating from it and then coming back to camp there, crooking his fingers with just the right amount of gentle pressure. 

The peaceful expression shattered, Noct’s eyes flying open as his lips parted around a loud and desperate moan, his entire body tensing up momentarily. Prompto relented, switching back to the lazy in and out from before.

“Fuck you.” Noct relaxed back with a laugh, cut short by a whine as Prompto teased at it again more gently. 

“You good? Sorry, don’t normally ask but..” Prompto inched forward, quickening the pace of his fingers without realising. “Fuck I just… Gods fuck, I wanna be in you. Like, five minutes ago. Minimum.” This barefaced admission shorted Noct’s brain, giving up on cognitive thought to ride the wave of arousal it brought crashing down over him. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good. I want…” He trailed off, flustered. Prompto gave him a moment to continue, before actively pushing him.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Above him, Noct keened and shivered. 

“I… Uh-” Taking a deep breath in, he covered his face with his forearm, biting at his lip to hold back a nervous giggle. “I want you to fuck me.” Even after years, he still had trouble saying it in the heat of the moment. Prompto withdrew his fingers from him, watching him twitch on nothing before pulling his gaze back up to Noct’s face, still hidden, and took a hold of his boyfriend’s cock, pumping it deliberately. 

“Okay.” He sounded steady and confident. 

Noct slid his leg back down into place, wincing slightly as the ache in his hip protested. Prompto rubbed up his thigh apologetically with his free hand. Coming out from behind his forearm, Noct was still visibly flustered about being made to ask out loud, but the smile he caught Prompto with was nothing but reassuring.

Without being asked, Noct propped himself up on his elbows and twisted over the side of the bed to retrieve the closed box of condoms from the floor next to the nightstand.

“Why don’t you just keep it open?” asked Prompto as he watch Noct fiddle with the cardboard catch.

“I used to, but then I had a dream about reaching down to get one and there being a really big spider in there.” Popping the box open, he fished one out and flicked it at Prompto. “And the thought of picking up a really big spider when I’m in the mood to get it on legitimately terrifies me.” 

“Damn,” Prompto caught the little foil packet single handedly as it spun towards him, but only just. “I never even thought about that.” Giving Noctis’ cock one last solid pump, he released it to focus on rolling on the condom. 

Noct hummed in vague affirmation, carefully drawing himself into a sitting position, craning his neck to watch as Prompto stroked the little essential piece of latex down his cock. Once it was on and Prompto was satisfied with it, he looked back up to Noct again, heart hammering in his chest excitedly. He really could just pounce on him now, knock him back into the pillows, hook his legs up over his hips and go. It had happened before, more than a few times. Noct’s earlier edging popped back into his mind though, and he held back. Going to sit next to him, Prompto reached out to put a hand on Noct’s bent knee reassuringly.

“Hey, not that it’s a problem but- why _did_ you edge me earlier? Like, were you just feeling it or…” He left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air between them, hoping that Noct would pick it up to unravel the rest himself. With a sigh, Noct leaned in against him heavily, nuzzling his nose against Prompto’s collar bone to breathe in the smell of him - the black pepper and ginseng smell of his soap still clinging to his skin, along with that particular scent that wasn’t anything specific, simply just Prompto. It always made him think of a soft purpley-blue-grey kind of colour. He wasn’t sure if that would even make sense to anyone else, but it was the truth of how he felt about it.

“Yeah… I guess I just…” He fidgeted, feeling awkward about admitting it. “Didn’t have the spoons to swallow today. Sorry.” Prompto gave him a squeeze.

“It’s okay. Although maybe next time let me know? I’m more than happy to come on you somewhere else. Nowhere near your mouth.” 

“I was wearing a shirt, though.” Pulling away from his boyfriend, he smiled at him gratefully, leaning back in to kiss him softly. Although Noct intended it to be a single kiss, Prompto caught at his jaw as he went to move away, pulling him back into something deeper and with tongue.

When they parted (Prompto pulling a needy little moan from Noct as they did so) they stayed close, neither wanting to move any further apart. Taking Noct as he was bent in half no longer seemed as appealing when faced with this cozy closeness. 

“Can we spoon?” Noct’s request sounded so fragile that Prompto felt a hairline fracture crack across his heart, wanting nothing more than to hold him close and never let go.

“Yeah.” Speaking just as softly, he tucked a strand of Noct’s messy hair back behind his ear and smiled. “Lie down then. If you’re ready.” Noctis complied, shuffling down to rest his head on the pillows as he lay on his side with his back to his boyfriend. Before he forgot, Prompto scooped up the forgotten bottle of lube and deposited a generous amount into his palm, tossing the bottle away and taking a moment to lube up. You could never be too careful.

“I thought you needed to be in me like, 5 minutes ago?” That teasing tone was back, although a touch softer and a whole lot more in love. Prompto wasted little time in spooning up behind him, hard cock pressing exquisitely up against the cleft of Noct’s ass.

“You have no idea.” Nuzzling his nose in against Noct’s neck, Prompto pressed a warm kiss to the skin, worming his arm underneath his boyfriend to wrap it around him protectively. His other hand took a firm handful of Noct’s ass and squeezed, parting his cheeks and pushing his cock up against him. Letting go, he rubbed himself shamelessly up against him, hand trailing heavily up Noct’s flank from ass to chest and back again. Dipping back underneath him, he took hold of his own cock, shifting his hips to better line himself up against Noct’s entrance. “You ready?”

“Yeah” Noct practically breathed the word but Prompto caught it, pushing in torturously slow and groaning into his boyfriend’s shoulder with the relief. The contact felt electric, the constricting heat around his cock heavenly, pulsing and perfect and alive. In response, Noct pushed his full body back against him with a whimper and a curse. Once Prompto had sunk in as deep as the position would allow, he found he felt almost giddy, so intimately close and wanted by the wonderful, real and thinking _person_ in his arms. He kissed over his shoulder hungrily, messy and frantic, needing some way in which to vent the energy begging to be expended through the snap and roll of his hips; keeping it held back and contained until Noct gave him his permission. Noctis clenched around him, moaning warm and close and needy. Prompto responded in kind, releasing on his breath a drawn out ‘fuck’ in perfect evocation. 

They stayed like that as Noct adjusted, locked together, Prompto feverishly petting over every inch of him he could reach from thigh to shoulder to cock. Noct breathed, already feeling like something deep at his core was quaking fit to burst - not an orgasm, not yet, but perhaps the rich anticipation of one. Tucking one hand up under the pillow supporting his head, Noctis preemptively wound the fingers of his other hand into the sheets in front of him, drawing his hand closed around the soft blue fabric.

“Prom.” He turned his head, trying to catch his boyfriend’s skittering attention. Prompto nodded against his shoulder to show he’d heard him, taking a second to respond verbally with an ‘uh huh’ that fell somewhere between speech and a moan. “Move?” 

Prompto’s hand found his waist and gripped him tightly. With agonizing slowness, he pulled his hips back until only the head of his cock remained inside him, holding in position like that for the barest of heartbeats before fucking back in with a leisurely roll of his hips, a shiver running the full length of his spine as his hips met Noct’s ass. Setting up a snail’s pace rhythm despite his screaming need to really _fuck_ him, Prompto busied himself with sucking hickies into the back of Noctis’ shoulder, all teeth and tongue and passion. Every sharp nip wrung a deep and blissful moan out of Noct, all the while doing his best to roll back onto Prompto’s cock every time he started to push back in. 

Falling into their stuttering rhythm, Prompto let his hand wander again, keeping the other wrapped tightly around Noct’s chest. First he traveled down, dipping his fingertips into wiry black hair and dragging them back up that softly defined yet ever so masculine v shape he loved so much. From here he meandered like a river across the plane of his stomach, feeling Noct’s abs flex up to meet him deliberately, giving him shallow paths to follow rather than a blank canvas. He moved up further still to roam across his chest, covering a pec with his palm and squeezing purely for his own enjoyment. His questing fingers located an invitingly perked nipple, brushing over it lightly back and forth, drawing a delectable gasp out of Noctis. _So fucking sensitive._

As he continued to play, fingers catching and flicking expertly with practised timing, he felt Noct clench around him as he moaned outright and filthy, snapping his hips back into him with force. 

“You like that, huh?” he murmured, grazing his teeth across the edge of Noct’s ear. Whilst his voice was low and private with undeniably dominant undertones, it also sang of tender, deep seated affection. Prompto felt Noct shiver up against his chest, relishing their closeness and how it granted him to feel and partake in every little movement Noct made or experienced. 

“What if I made you come like that?” The thought sent dizzying sparks of arousal coursing through him to join the simmering electric pull at the root of his cock. He found himself fucking into Noct a little harder than before whilst also distinctly not caring. Drunk off his own arousal, he continued, “Just fucked you slowly and teased you on repeat until you came on my cock.” The familiar image of Noct at the moment of intense orgasm burned itself into being behind his eyes, forcing him to bury his nose in Noctis’ hair and force himself to refocus, to pace himself. In his arms, Noctis shook, lips parting around a series of fragmented whimpers. 

Pressing his other hand flat against Noct’s diaphragm he held him firmly against himself, lifting his hips into Noct in an attempt to alter their angle, trying to get deeper. He could feel sweat pooling at the small of Noct’s back, beginning to stick them together at all their points of contact. Crowded so close together, the heat had nowhere else to go. 

“Bet you _would_ fucking like that- _Oh my gods Noct-_ ” His voice cracked spectacularly. His boyfriend had clenched around him purposefully, quite possibly by way of confirmation, prompting his brain to enthusiastically fry itself. Breathing hard, Prompto returned to laying messy, open mouthed kisses over Noct’s neck and shoulder as he tried to remember how to brain. 

It was good, it was _so_ good, but he knew it could be better, for himself and Noct both.

“Babe,” he groaned mournfully as he made himself slow down to a gentle rocking motion, abandoning Noct’s nipple to lay his hand flat against his ribs. “Is it alright if we roll over?” 

Noct hesitated, nudging his hips back against him still as he unwound his fingers from the blanket.

“Not to ride though, right?” he sounded breathless, but not nearly as wrecked as Prompto wanted him to be. Giving him one good snap of his hips he slowed down to a panting stop, face splitting into a smile.

“No, I’m not asking you to ride. You lazy ass.” Scooting his arm out from underneath Noct to prop himself up, he leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “Get on your front.” 

Noct considered this.

“ _Oh_.” 

“Yeah.” Prompto shook his head, amused. He was loathed to pull out, not wanting to leave the tight and searing paradise that was Noct, but if they were going to switch things up he didn’t have much choice. 

After some rearranging, the pair of them managed to get Noct lying on his front in the middle of the bed, a pillow under his hips with another clutched between his arms for something to grip on to and squeeze. Straddling Noct’s thighs, Prompto took the opportunity to re-apply some of the lube they’d worked away. Holding his cheeks apart single handedly, he squeezed the bottle directly over him, watching as the clear gel drizzled and pooled with base fascination. 

Shifting his hips, Noct grunted uncomfortably.

“That’s still really cold.” 

“Don’t keep it in your freezing bathroom then.” Popping the cap back on with a click, he tossed the bottle off to the side again. “You won’t care in a minute anyway.” 

Noct dropped his face into the pillow in his arms and moaned weakly, sending a thrill through Prompto’s chest that stroked his ego like a cat. He shifted forward, both hands coming to run reverentially over Noct’s ass. It wasn’t the best ass in the world, but it was sure as hell his favourite. Any excuse to touch it would do. 

Squeezing firmly, he slid both his thumbs under the curve of his cheeks, spreading him open to nudge his cock up against his wet and welcoming hole. The feeling of cold lube against the head of his cock was enough to send shivers up his spine, even through the condom. He had to let go of one of Noct’s cheeks to hold himself steady as he sank back into his boyfriend, teasing him with just the head, in and out and in again before sliding home. Bottoming out with his hips pressed snugly up against Noct’s ass, he leaned forward over him, bracing his arms either side of him and grinding experimentally. 

The effect was glorious. Underneath him, Noct moaned, long and loud, sounding almost like a sob, clutching the pillow hard as he bucked his hips back against the intrusion. 

“Good?” he teased, rolling his hips against him without pulling away still. He knew he was hitting him deep, angled just right to catch his prostate. He could feel it in the way Noct’s insides spasmed against him. Noct made a sound somewhere between a whine and a frustrated ‘tch’, but otherwise seemed incapable of words.

He rolled his hips into Noct’s more forcefully, setting up an even pace that had Noct arching and moaning open mouthed into the pillow underneath him. The sensation alone was bliss in and of itself, but the true threat to his integrity was simply _Noctis_. Every response, every sound, every expression that, even though he couldn’t see, he knew he was making- fuck if it wasn’t the only aphrodisiac he’d ever need. 

The steady roll of his hips quickly gave way to urgent thrusts, the indecent slap of skin against skin acting as metronome to the rest of their music, Prompto losing himself in the melody. The electric pressure building low in his pelvis had become all consuming, the only thing that mattered after Noctis, intense enough to make his thighs shake, threatening to stutter the rhythm into a tumbling, chaotic discord. 

“Oh fuck. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh- Noct-_ ” He grit his teeth, moaning high pitched and desperate, a prolonged shudder running the length of his spine as he continued to fuck into his boyfriend at a fever pitch as Noct tightened impossibly around him. He was so close to gone, riding high on the wave of his impending orgasm that was so tantalizingly close he could almost reach out and touch it. Under him, Noct had gone totally boneless, gripping tightly at the back of his own head, pressing his face down into the otherwise abandoned pillow, silent.

_He’s just taking it._

The thought was enough to jar the sharp cant of his hips, slamming into him and pressing forward desperately as the white hot crest of his orgasm shot up his spine like a bullet, burning white hot at the root of his cock. Throwing his head back, he cried out, unintelligible, entirely incapable of anything so defined as words. His cock pulsed in time with his release, buried deep inside Noctis, still humping feebly through the overwhelming wall of pleasure he’d just been hit with. Logistically he knew it only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed to him as though time had mercifully stretched, allowing him to hang suspended in the rush of it for as long as he needed before reality snapped back into place. 

Panting hard, he ground to a stop, taking a moment to collect as much of himself from around the corners of the room as he could find. His arms felt like they wanted to give out.

“Did you come?” Still out of breath, he winced as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position, the muscles in his arms already queuing up to register their complaints. The slight shift in position sent a few dizzy sparks skittering through him, but they faded quickly. 

Noct took a moment to respond, his sweat slicked back moving rhythmically as he worked to regain control over his breathing, his arms slowly uncoiling from around his head. He turned his face to the side, flushed and heated, partially obscured by his bangs.

“Yeah. Yeah I-” Flopping back into his pillow, he groaned, sated and not quite with it, as if he was having to think through a thick layer of cotton wool. Relieved, Prompto finally pulled out, wincing as the over sensitive head of his cock passed back through the constricting ring of muscle. 

“Alright let me deal with this, hold on.” Still feeling a million miles away, Prompto raked a hand back through his hair, mentally preparing himself to move. His legs were a lot wobblier than expected, but somehow he managed to get himself off of Noct and perched at the edge of the bed without too much incident. Noct didn’t move. 

Stripping the condom off, he pulled a face as he tied it. Eyeing the bathroom door forlornly, he mentally amped himself up to cross the room on jelly legs to dispose of the thing. All he really wanted to do was curl up with Noctis and doze off. For a moment he wished they didn’t use condoms, although he knew deep in his heart that dealing with the alternative ultimately wasn’t worth it. Way more work. 

He wobbled his way unsteadily into the bathroom, flicking the spent little thing into the trash from the door and pointedly avoiding the mirror.

“ _Thing_.” Noct’s voice, laced thick with sleep and post-orgasmic bliss sounded out to him from the bed. He sighed.

“Thing.” Ah yes, the other half of clean up. The tiles were cold under his feet as he made his way over to the sink, a little less baby giraffe like than before. Grabbing a washcloth from the deep little windowsill besides the sink, he ran it under the tap. Wringing it out so it wouldn’t drip, he made his way back to Noct, joints still comfortably numb. 

“Thing,” he repeated, dropping the wet cloth in the small of Noct’s back. 

“You know,” Noct turned his head to squint up at Prompto disapprovingly. “There _is_ a hot tap.” 

Prompto ignored him, clambering back onto the bed to flop down next to him and melt into the blankets. Bliss. Sleepy pink tinted bliss. Noct got on with clean up without him, shifting around and dipping the mattress as he rearranged himself to mop up the product of his release. There was a wet slap as Noct presumably dumped the cloth without ceremony onto the hardwood floor when he was done with it. 

“Nice.” Prompto’s voice came out quiet, intensely relaxed and about ready to doze off. Noct shuffled back into place beside him, his warmth radiating over Prompto as he scooted in to tangle their legs together, wrapping an arm protectively over his waist.

“It’s whatever.” 

They settled in together like that, comfortably boneless, heartbeats ever so slightly out of sync as the rhythm of their lungs matched up. For awhile there was nothing but comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional sound of skin against fabric as one of them made some minor adjustment. 

“Hey Prom?” Noct sounded small, tender and vulnerable, perhaps only audible at all because of their proximity.

“Yeah?” Prompto whispered back, not wanting to break the magic.

“I really, really love you.” The statement settled over them like a blanket.

“Huh.” Cracking an eye open, Prompto found Noct watching him closely with eyes full of adoration, their foreheads almost touching. “One of us is going to have to change.” 

Noct snorted in amusement, ducking his head so they were pressed together, giving Prompto a breathtaking view of his long dark lashes. 

“Nerd.” 

Prompto smiled.

“No but seriously…” Noctis’ gaze flicked up to meet his, lips ever so slightly parted and so perfect it made Prompto’s heart contract. “I love you. To the end of the world, I love you.”

“Promise?” He almost sounded like a kid again, innocent and hopeful.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be 2k words, tops. Guess that didn't happen.  
> Shout out to the nerds on the FFXV Writers discord, without you this wouldn't have happened. BIG shout out to @Butterfly_girl for being such a wonderful Beta reader <3 bless you.


End file.
